Say 'I Love You'
by Georgia Rose Belikova
Summary: Dimitri is the most popular guy in school, while Rose is a loner. Is it true what they say, that opposites do attract?
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

_Flashback_:

"Yesterday, our class rabbit died. Apparently there was some food in the cage that was poisonous to him," the class teacher had said, which I, with my 7 year old mine, found I couldn't comprehend the words.

"I bet it was you three girls," said a boy, who's name I couldn't remember, his cubby finger pointed directly at my friends and I. "I saw you all go into his cage and feed him something." The boys accusing finger, didn't seem to wither.

The teachers gaze fell upon me and my friends, who seemed scared out of their minds. Me on the other hand I wasn't afraid.

Annabelle, the girl to my right, spoke with a stutter to her voice, "We were only there because Rose said that he'd eaten something he shouldn't have, so we fed him different food."

To my left, Jesse had opened her mouth, "We were only doing what Rose told us to."

When the words left her lips my head shot up, "Actually Miss it was Annabelle's idea."

Feelings fingernails in my leg I glanced at Annabelle, "Oh don't be such a little liar."

That was the day I realised I didn't need friends, that I was better off on my own.

_End_ _Flashback_

I might not have been the most popular girl, have the best fashion sense, or have any friends, but that didn't matter, I was me and no one could change that.

I always walked the school corridors, during lunch hour, trying to avoid as many of the "cliques" as I could, but every fucking day, one clique would always be near me, laughing and giggling at me, the leaders name was Tasha, and from what I'd learnt since moving to this school, she was a whore. An utter and complete whore.

Everyday she tried to find something that'll break me, and today was no different. "Did you hear that Rose Hathaway, is the only girl in the school that hasn't had a boyfriend yet?" Tasha asked, pretending not to notice I was close to them.

"Yeah, I did. She's such a loser anyway, who'd wanna date her?" remarked her friend, Mia, who looks completely like a porcelain doll.

Both girls laughed then, seemed to notice my existence near them, a sneer on each of their, plaster covered faces. Oh how I wish I'd could break them.

Quickly darting away, I turned a corner and ran directly into a girl, who seemed to be at least in her freshman year. With a laugh she stepped back and examined me.

"Oh look, it's Hathaway, the loser. How long has it been since you last had a boyfriend, seventeen years, right?" her laugh now became more of a cackle, seen enough there was a girl behind her laughing too.

"You know her mother and father left her because they knew she was going to be a low life?" Bickered the girl who'd just arrived.

I stood there unflinching, their remarks still firing at me until they realised they wouldn't get a reaction and walked off, still cackling together.

After they'd gone out of ear shot I ran to the nearest bathroom, ready to do something to release my built emotions.

**DPOV**

Sure I was the most popular guy in school, and I guess people thought I enjoyed the attention. But honestly the attention was torture. It was something I had never wanted and something that I definitely didn't need.

I sat on the grass, just beside the basketball courts, with my best friend Christian, who was ranting on about tits and bars as usual.

"Chris, shut the fuck up, before I throw you off the roof of the school. Everyday it's the same fucking shit!" I screamed at him, before standing up in frustration I turned and ran inside the school building.

I needed to be alone for a bit. So slowly I made my way down the first floor corridor until I found the toilets, but instead of going to the boys I decided it'd be safer to enter the girls, considering no one would be look there.

Hurrying inside I check to make sure the stalls are empty before leaning against the wall letting my head cool. It was so quiet, that I could hear the careful drip of a tap in the boys toilets next door. Okay, well it was quiet. Until I heard feet tearing down the hallway before suddenly the door swung open and before me saw a girl. But this wasn't just any girl. It was the girl, I had felt a connection to since the day I first saw her.

Rosemarie Hathaway...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

I stood there for a second watching him, before realisation set it. "W-what are you doing in the girls toilets?" I questioned, my head feeling as though it were going to explode.

All he did was stare and I felt as though that maybe in this moment, I was an open book, emotions covered my face and here he was just looking at me, as if reading each page. Then suddenly after 1 minute he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get away from people. If you'd like I'll leave you alone, but I can see that you're in a bad state. So if you need someone, you can talk to me."

My gaze met his and suddenly it was as if every emotion is me was about to break through my walls, my eyes welled up and my hands clenched into fists. I didn't know why I felt like this, but it were as if he was taking the bricks down, layer by layer until suddenly I couldn't hold his gaze any longer.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice seemingly emotionless. "I'm just fine."

Suddenly a loud ring was echoing through the bathroom. The bell signalling the next class. Without meeting his gaze I hurried out of the girls toilets to my locker. Every person I walked past snickered when they saw me, but for some reason it didn't build my emotional wall up from where it had broken. The wall had kept be safe, but right now without for some reason I felt strong and that was a feeling I wanted to feel forever.

DPOV

I stood there watching her leave. That was the first time we'd spoken and when her eyes met mine I got lost, I was drowning in her. When I finally spoke, I saw something crumble inside of her and I for the first time since she'd started attending this school I witnessed her emotions.

About a minute after she left the toilets, I walked out, knowing the halls would now be basically empty. I didn't care though I knew that no matter how long I took to get there, there would always be a seat waiting for me, and that seat was beside her. And it was the seat I took everyday.

After grabbing my books I started walking faster to the classroom, sure I wasn't going to be late but I still needed to get there before the teacher.

When I stepped through the doors, I caught Lissa's eyes and followed her gaze to the empty seat beside Rose. I smiles and walked to it. The instant I sat down I saw Rose give a sideways glance before quickly turning her gaze back to her table.

I looked beside me at Lissa and raised an eyebrow, watching her pass a note in my direction. Taking it quickly and opened it and read:

What happened to you at lunch?

Quickly I wrote back: Nothing, happened Christian just pissed me off.

I then passed the note back. This is how it was for a while.

No one could find you, which means you were either in library or the girl toilets.

When I read this I turned to her open mouth and she winked.

How'd you know that?

I saw you go in. Then R went in. Tell me what happened.

Nothing happened she was cold to me like always.

When I handed that back the teacher walked into the room.

When she did I saw Lissa, look past me and wink at Rose. What the fuck?

RPOV

Right now, Dimitri was all I could think about. The cool kid, the jock. And here I was the loner, why out of everyone who talked to me, why was he nice?

I watched as he walked into the classroom, and then when he and some girl were passing notes. I wonder if she's an admire, or sleeping with him. For some reason when I thought of that I scalded myself, why was I wondering about stupid stuff like that? And why did I even care?

As the teacher walked in and my gaze still lay on them I caught the girl look past him and wink still me. What the fuck?

Unknown POV

I'd been watching him, since the first day I ran into him. Every time I saw him, my heart sped. I didn't know if it were out of nerves or out of fear but I know one thing. One say I will confess. That day may be today, to it may be never.

_ Here's a little game :3_

_ Who am I?_

_ I'm American_

_ My family turned Strigoi_

_ My hair is black_

_ My eyes are blue_

_ I have a mark on my face that'll never go_

_ Who am I?_


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

Finally the school day was over, and I could leave everyone here. I walked hurriedly out of the class room before stopping in front of my locker and grabbing my bag. I'd locked it and was about to start walking when I felt someone hard hit the back of my head, I fell to the ground tears threatening to fall. Then suddenly I heard his voice and for some reason it was like heaven.

"What gives you the right to fucking do that, Tasha?" he shouted his voice booming down the corridor. "What gives you the right to strike at her because you think she's weak, but you're the weak one, the one that hides behind all the words."

I felt him place his hand on my arm, and he hoisted me up carefully. My hands clung to him as I stood there, my head heavy. I couldn't even look up to meet anyone's gaze.

"Oh, yeah sure I'm the weak one," Tasha remarked. "She's the one that can't even stand up on her own."

Suddenly I heard a second voice pipe up, "that's because you hit her over the head."

Lifting my gaze slightly, I caught a glimpse of long blonde hair, that was just before my legs gave out and I posted into in consciousness.

DPOV

I glared at Tasha and hoisted Rose up so she lay in my arms securely. Lissa who'd just arrived was looking at Rose to make sure she was okay.

"How about for once Tasha you stop being a spoilt brat and care for someone other than yourself," I growled, my Russian accent becoming thick.

Before she could say anything in reply, I turned towards the school door and glanced at Lissa. "Wanna come with me to take her to the hospital? I think she may have concussion." Lissa's reply was a nod while she bent down and grabs roses bag, which must have slipped from her hand when she passed out.

It didn't take us long to get to the hospital, considering I had my license and also because the hospital wasn't too far from the school.

We rushed inside, leaving all of our stuff in the car as we hurriedly carry Rose. Fear was welling in my mind, what if she wasn't going to be okay? What if something happened to her.

"Poor Roza," the words fell from my mouth before I could stop them,sure they were only a whisper but I knew Lissa heard me, though she didn't say anything.

We stood at the reception, and watched as Rose was taken on a bed to get and X-ray. We waited there until we saw her get wheeled into a room not too far from us. Still unconscious.

Waiting for the doctor to exit the room felt like it was taking forever, when in fact it wasn't taking very long. When he exited her room I rushed up to him.

"Excuse me doctor but are my friend and I able to go see her? We're worried sick."

He smiled at me, "sure to right ahead, she's still unconscious but it'd be good for her to wake up to familiar faces."

Quickly I gave a nod of thanks and grabbed Lissa, dragging her with me down the hall to Rose's room.

There were two seats close to the bed so we took them, pulling them closer to the bed. I leaned in closely and grabbed Rose's hand in mine.

Lissa and I were both quiet before she spoke. "You should tell her how you feel Dimitri. After what happened today you should be there for her, she has no one."

I turned my head to face her and gave her a sad smile. "If I tell her how I feel she'll probably regard me as some creepy guy and I don't want that. Do you think if I ask her to hang out with us during school, that maybe I'll get a chance?"

"I don't know, maybe," she whispered, before getting up from her seat. "Want a drink? I'll grab you one from the vending machine in the waiting room if you'd like."

I nodded and smile, "yes please." With that Lissa headed off and I was left holding Roses hand.

RPOV

The world seemed dark and my eyelids heavy, what had happened? In my dark haze I felt a hand touch mine, but I couldn't react, couldn't move. Then softly I heard voices, making out only words here and there. Everything just seemed to jumble up though, so sentences sounded different. I heard one of the two stand and walk away leaving me with the person holding my hand.

I heard the person take in a deep breath before saying quietly, "Please my Roza, wake up soon." Then I felt something touch my forehead sending a shiver down my spine. That was the last thing I felt before I again got consumed by darkness.

Next Who Am I

I'm 6'4" tall

i have a sexy accent

My girlfriend had died twice and come back

i was strigoi

Who am I?


End file.
